Strangers with Candice
'''Strangers with Candice '''is the ninth episode of the sixth season and 131st overall. The four friends dine at a fancy restaurant to take Grace's mind off the troubles on her marriage. During dinner, Karen's frenemy Candice Bergen arrives. Synopsis Good morning, vest! Having returned recently from Cambodia with budding problems on her marriage, Grace tries to unwind with friends at dinner. Will's date flakes out on them so Grace invites a random guy, Alex from the bar to sit with them at their table for five. Will's dapper vest and movie star charm attracts a girl Stephanie, whom he also invites to dine with them. Things unexpectedly get out too romantic between Will and Stephanie and Grace and Alex during dinner. Seeing the other's atrocious flirting, Grace points out that Will is gay and Will in turn points out she is married so Alex and Stephanie storm off together. Grace and Will lament how they did it just for the attention. I think Candice Bergen is going to die! Karen bumps into archenemy-slash-best friend Candice Bergen at the restaurant. She tells Jack how much fun she has been doing pranks on Candice in the past and how she has tricked her back using the same prank. However, Jack who recently have successfully started to pursue a career in nursing, expresses that pranks may lead to injury and refuses to follow Karen. Later, Karen and Candice prank him by pretending that the latter has swallowed a balloon and needs the Heimlich maneuver. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Candice Bergen (Herself) * Tom Everett Scott (Alex) * Kali Rocha (Stephanie) * Oliver Muirhead (Maitre d') * Victoria Hoffman (Waitress) * Kelli Kirkland (Mona) * Tim Lucason (Bartender) Notes * Title is a play on sitcom Strangers with Candy (1999-2000), alluding to stranger danger. * Candice Bergen was mentioned in the previous episodes: "Women and Children First", "Heart Like a Wheelchair" and "Swimming from Cambodia". * Karen suggests she and Jack knock Candice Bergen out and "put her hand in warm water", a common prank among children to force them to urinate while asleep. * After Candice and Karen reveal their prank, Jack expresses relief, saying he almost gave Candice a tracheotomy, or an incision in the windpipe to help her breathe. Cultural references * Karen refers to Candice as Murphy, after the sitcom role she played for a decade, Murphy Brown. Karen also tells her she saw Bergen's film Sweet Home Miss Congeniality, combining two films Sweet Home Alabama (2002) and Miss Congeniality (2000) where she played supporting roles. * Will compares his vest outfit to that of the 2003 film adaptation of Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World featuring characters from the 19th century wearing double breasted vests. * Karen parodies lesbian comedienne Ellen DeGeneres by alluding to her famous quote "Am I right, ladies?". * After Jack shares his medical stories, Karen calls him Dr. Queer Medicine Woman, a reference to the drama series Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. * Karen mentions conniving with Candice Bergen to set up media celebrity Martha Stewart, who was convicted in the ImClone scandal in 2001. * Candice mentions sharing a love scene with Jack Nicholson in a scene in their 1971 film Carnal Knowledge. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6